


At ease with you.

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Future Plans, Kissing, M/M, Onsen, gpf special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Barely back from the Grand Prix Final, Yuuri and Victor are in the onsen together enjoying the last night before Victor goes back to train for the Russian Nationals.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 28 of my 365FF challenge.
> 
> I wanted this story to be told. It kept bouncing in my head and missing pieces, now I think it is done. :}

The two men sitting in the furthest corner, are what appear completely swayed by the heat of the onsen, which is soothing their aching muscles. They could be any guests from Yu-topia if one was not so very obvious a foreigner and the other wasn't plastered in posters around town. Every guest of the bathhouse knew them, at least the regular ones, and even those that weren't regular know of them. Most people in Hasetsu were just glad that the young Katsuki found a love worthy of him. Even if it meant probably losing him to another country again. And were college is only a few year, this new move could be for a life-time. Still looking at the two men, sitting close together, one with his head on the other's shoulder the other with his head leaning on that head, no one wasn't happy for them.

Yuuri moved his shoulders, trying to get his eyes open. The steam from the onsen and him not having his glasses on, help him not see the half a dozen other guests quickly reverting their gaze. When he moves his head, he feels a pressure on it. A pressure he recognizes.

"Victor wake up. We fell asleep in the onsen." He hears a mumbling sound which rumbles through his head and down his spine. His right hand trails his fiance's abdomen, before settling to pinch a nipple. "Come on, we still need to eat and we have stuff of yours to pack." 

"I know, I just want to enjoy this a little longer, once I'm back in Russia Yakov will train me rigorously to get me up and running for Nationals. That man has no faith in me keeping my body up to competition levels. And he wants to see the routines I have planned." More rumbling. "I did not dare tell him that I am only aiming to place for European and then the Worlds, that I am not aiming to get gold this time." Victor takes Yuuri's right hand and kisses the ring. "I have my gold."

Yuuri can't help but blush and presses his face in victor's neck. How embarrassing this man can be. More embarrassing is that Yuuri knows he means it. First time he had said he wasn't going to aim for gold Yuuri had been shocked. Angry even. But Victor was clear, he knew he could do it, he knew he would place on stage. But he no longer had that cold drive that left him with nothing more than skating and winning. Now that he had Yuuri, knew of his Life and his Love -more blushing here- he also knew that he wanted to skate simply because he could and loved it. Any medal would be second to knowing he was loved by Yuuri.

They get out of the onsen a short time later as Victor's stomach declares it needs something in it. They dry in perfect silence, having done this several times over the year they have become used to drying each other off. While Yuuri dries Victor's hair, he dries Yuuri's back. Then Victor slips in a Yu-topia yukata and Yuuri put's on sweats and a t-shirt. With their fingers tangled together they walk out of the public bath towards the public dining hall. There is a special on TV tonight they would like to see. 

Dinner is simple and delighted. Healthy dishes to keep in line with Yuuri's diet and they share a bowl of Katsudon as Yuuri did win a medal. After dinner they settle into each other to enjoy the special. A recap from the GPF, because even though they had been there, so much had happened. Both, on the Ice when they were not there to see it, or behind the stage when Yuuri had been skating. It is because of this special Yuuri finally sees Victor making his jump with him. His form magnificent for one previously standing still. when he looks at Victor he can see the amazed look on his face. Mari smiles at him. "Did you not know you did that." All Victor does is shake his head. Yuuri starts to chuckle.

"It seems even when you are thinking of only me, you are a force to be reckoned with. Be like that and you will have them at your feet at Nationals." Victor looks down at Yuuri's face beaming up at him. 

"But I will be away from you there. And you will be here doing your Nationals without me." At this Yuuri shakes his head. He places Victor's hand over his heart. 

"You are right here." Victor takes Yuuri's hand and places a soft kiss in it's palm. 

Yuuri surprises Victor and most people that are looking at them and not the screen, by pulling his hands from Victor's grip and pulling the old man into a kiss. It's not a needy kiss, not a desperate one. It is a soft kiss filled with love. Yuuri pulls out of the kiss and waits for Victor to open his eyes. When he does they are filled with love for him.

"Yuuri, I wish you could come to Russia with me. It will be the death of me, knowing you are so far away. I know it is only for nationals and we will telephone and video call like crazy, but I will cry in my pillow of loneliness every night." 

Everybody -well everybody but Victor- is surprised when Yuuri starts laughing.

"We both know Yakov will have you crying from exhaustion. I will be the one to make you fall asleep smiling." 

"Honestly little brother, there is a thing as too much info." This outcry from Mari, makes Yuuri blush. And it also pulls himself away from Victor's gaze long enough to see that the Special is already at the Free skate part. So he settles against Victor's shoulder again and continues to watch.

After the FS, there is the medal ceremony, followed by a shot of him sitting on Victor's lap after asking him to stay on as his coach. Mari just looks at him scolding and points to the screen mouthing 'lewd' at him. Yuuri just smiles and ignores her. He's waiting for what comes next. How much of the exposition gala are they going to show. There is JJ's, but only pieces of it. Then they show Yuri's, larger parts. Yuuri likes it, as it shows something of the young skater most people would not expect of him. Next there is an announcement that they are taking a short break, after which they will continue the show with some banquet interviews and after the event photo's. The host insures them all that they want to stay tuned.

Mari turns at Victor and Yuuri, her feelings of confusement rivaled in their faces. Sure they hadn't expected them to show a lot of it, after all Yuuri had only won Silver. Still as the top skater from Japan, they had expected him to get nearly as much time as Yuri's piece, but to be skipped at all. Some of the guest are mumbling about changing the channel, but Yuuri tells them not. He wants to see the banquet interviews. So nobody touches the remote.

When they return to the show the host is really happy and tells them to enjoy it. The interviews are pretty much what Yuuri expected. What he had not expected were the many shot's with him and Victor. As professional as they were in their interviews once they thought the camera's elsewhere... There were soft smiles, hand kisses and Yuuri flat out telling an interviewer that his fiance was going kill it at the Nationals. Yep, he had indeed used the very explicit term Fiance. He probably should either thank or kill Mila for that boost of confidence*. 

They hear the Host voice over telling them all that although speculation about the rings had been going about, this comment confirmed what many had hoped since China. Next is the Host telling about there relationship and how everyone expects for Yuuri to move to Russia as it is clear that Victor will be training in saint Petersburg under Yakov again. While the host speaks the screen is showing a parts of the Youtube film, Onsen on Ice, the Kiss and many candid photo's, Yuuri realizes were taken from the other skaters and Victor's social media's. But one of the last photo's, the one of him sitting at a breakfast table, looking out of the window, sun flare lighting the ring on his right hand while he is dreamily staring outside**. He looked ravished, his hair tousled and dressed in nothing but Victor's oversize sweater and sweatpants. The next is a photo of Victor leading him by the hand like that out of the restaurant. And Victor is bloody winking at the camera.

"Ah," Victor cooed, "those are Phichit's photo's. Although everybody took several more than just these two." Before Yuuri can say anything, Victor leans down and kisses him. "They are wonderful photo's, they show your beauty and they should have asked if they could use them." Yuuri sighs. If Phichit made those photo's then he also would have put them in his IG, so there isn't much to complain. In the end he did look good in them. Victor guessing what he is thinking, whispers in his ear that he asked for a print of the first one.

They are then distracted by what the host just said. Apparently Yuuri's exhibition piece wasn't snubbed. As a congratulations to the couple with their intended union, the ISU has given permission for the special to show the whole piece. Soon everybody is staring at the screen mesmerized, as first Yuuri begins and after a few jumps Victor joins in. The piece is wonderfully edited, with shots from different angles and distances. And at the end when the couple stands so close one can only assume they are kissing, Mari turns to congratulate them only to find them kissing for real.

**Author's Note:**

> * I'm referencing to my story; The Jig is up. http://archiveofourown.org/works/9404366  
> **This is referenced to my story; Making Sexy look good http://archiveofourown.org/works/9394082


End file.
